Wulfwynn
For the knight involved in the Sisterhood of Chrome, see Wulfwynn (knight) Wulfwynn of Strathleigh is a character from the Lady of Destiny series. She is an Anglo Saxon woman who is the mother of the series protagonist Bregeswith and ends up being a minot character in the series. Appearance She is a fifty four year old Anglo Saxon woman with tanned skin, brown hair and green eyes. It is said that anyone who knew Bregeswith knows that it is her mother who she gets her sense of style from, in spite of her family being commoners: Her ornate dress flows from top to bottom and has a cowl neckline, which lightly reveals the noble dress worn below it. The comfortable, tightly tied fabric of her dress covers Wulfwynn's stomach where the continuous flow is broken up by a thick leather belt worn fairly high around her waist. Below the leather belt the dress opens up left and right and reveals the dress below. The front of the top dress easily reaches the ground in the front, the back continues to flow a decent length behind her and ends in a broad tip. Her sleeves are shorter than her arms and narrow, their flow is broken up above the elbow where they change color and where they are divided by wide, delicate bands, these are the same fabric and colour used to outline the edges of the dress. In place of the boots worn by her daughter, Wulfwynn wears black flats. Personality Like much of the parents owned by the wiki founder either on this wiki, or the two untermation wikis, Wulfwynn is said (in-universe) to be a good mother to her daughter but at the same time, in contrast to her much more brave and adventure seeking daughter, Wulfwynn is shown to be much more of a traditionalist (at the time) as she objects to her daughter wanting to become a knight telling her: "I've said it once, Bregeswith, I'll say it again: Becoming a knight is a job for men. It's tradition; women like you and me are housekeepers." In some sense, Wulfwynn could have been justified given that if England was in a state of war, soldiers could have come to attack her family. Wulfwynn may be a commoner like her family, but she is also said to be the person where Bregeswith gets her (initial) sense of style from, before joining (what she believes) the Army. Lady of Destiny Soldiers and Demons: Wulfwynn is first seen at her home in London, England's new capital city since 1066 (London still is the UK's capital city, but until the Norman conquest of England, the country's capital was Winchester) with her daughter Bregeswith who seeks to become a knight and carry out the adventures she is said to have heard in the legends told to her when she was younger by her parents. However, Wulfwynn objects to her daughter's desire telling her that becoming a knight is a job for men as is tradition because women are housekeepers whose job is to run their home while their husbands are away, probably at war. Her daughter however tells her that while her concerns are justified, some traditions exist only to be broken and breaking the tradition is something that she intends to do.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Humans